Red Nights
by Saku And Haru
Summary: One of the many nights that Menma spent his time with his wife, Sakura. The nights that he would never let her go again after what happened. The nights that he pours all his love for his beautiful flower. But this night is a special night. MenmaxSakura fanfic. Sequel to the upcoming fanfiction, Red.


**A/N - This fanfic is a oneshot sequel for an AU fanfic(coming soon..) RED. The original fanfic will be uploaded asap. This is a colab by me n my partner. Its the sequel to our upcoming fanfiction Red. It is MenmaxSakura fanfic. **

**Also this fanfic is M-rated and will contain sexual themes. Please go back if you dont like reading lemons. Reviews are considered love. Give us love we hope you enjoy our work. Please excuse our mistakes and grammar.**

** Disclaimer: Menma and Sakura belong to Naruto© and Masashi Kishimoto. The other characters are ours..**

* * *

Sakura straddles on Menma's laps and leans her naked body on his bare chest, "do you want to have me now?" she whispers as she grazed her teeth on his earlobe. He didn't even respond to her question but he answer her with his actions, he just took her by the hip and dragged her over him as he lie down on the bed. They kissed harshly and passionately while his hand made its way up to her sides, feeling the inward curves of her body. She sunk her teeth lightly onto his neck causing him to let out a tiny moan. She could feel his hard bulge through his boxers. She trailed kisses up to his neck to his lips.

Their lips mingled together, molding into one another. Teeth clashing and tongues dancing. Slowly Menma's hands traveled down to his beloved's soft mounds earning his a soft moan from his blossom's sweet mouth, the mouth he was devouring right now as if wanting to swallow it whole. Cupping one with each hand Menma molded her small yet perky breasts like dough. Matching the movements on his hands his hips ground into hers earning more beautiful sounds from his flower. His need for her was obvious in his motions.

His thumbs and forefingers playing with the perky buds of her nipples, pinching and rubbing hard but in a pleasurable manner, earning him more of her sweet moans. He breaks the kiss, sucking on her soft tongue and lips as he pulls away. He leans her head down, trailing kisses on the white skin on her neck, breathing in her unique sweet scent. Her sweet moans grow louder, echoing in the dark room. He pulls away. His hands and fingers still pleasuring her breasts as he look at his beautiful flower trembling under his touch with the bright moonlight shining on her, making her looks like an angel in his eyes.

Their eyes lock together. Sakura raises a hand putting it on the smooth tan skin of his cheek as she gives a breathtaking smile. "Menma..." his name leaves her plush pink lips dripping with honey making his member throb in his pants. He groans and lets his eyes roam over her delicious curves hungrily. His hands slide down from breasts to her waist rubbing softly. It keeps moving to her hips and onto her thighs pulling them up and around his waist. He leans down and places his lips on her forehead, then her cheek and then her chin "Sakura...touch me..."

Sakura could feel his raging hard cock poking and pressing on her bare naked skin. Her breath turns into pants as she runs her hands from his cheek, slowly and sensually down to his neck and across his chest. She bends her curved body, trailing kisses on his neck and chest as her hand keep moving down, cupping his hard bulge over his boxers. She rubs the bulge causing it to throb more. His precum already staining his boxers, and he knows Sakura could feel the little wetness on his boxers. He was truly desperate for her touch.

Her palm flattens on his abdomen making his breath hitch. Her fingers slip in his boxers as she grabs his hot rod in her palm. Menma's eyes close as he gives out a soft hiss. His hips give an automatic jerk. Sakura gasps at the jerk but giggles and squeezes him teasingly making him groan. He gets impatient and gets up removing his boxers. Then he gets back on top of her and places his lips on hers soft ones. Her legs wrap around his waist. Their fingers intertwined. Menma's cock was at the opening of her slick, wet, dripping pussy. They engaged in a heated kiss. All it would take now is one movement of his hips, and he would be inside her, buried in her warmth once again.

In one swift movement, he thrust into her, burying himself in her sweet hot cavern. "Menma!" she let out a loud moan when his cock slamming onto the opening of her womb. Without wasting any time, he starts moving his hip slowly and sensually, moving in and out of her. Her hands were gripping his hands tighter as he moves. He took her hands and placed them on his shoulder before he places his hands besides the beautiful girl under him. He leans down to her ear and whispers. "Hold on to me, make me feel you more." Her body trembles as his hot breath hitting on her ear and neck. "Ahh...Men-ma..." she moans out. He almost loses control when his name comes out of her sweet mouth in such a lustful and passionate way.

Heavy pants and moans along with wet squelching noises fill the air as Menma's hips slam onto his blossoms making the bed shake. His pace quickens with each thrust. Sakura's hands go behind Menma's back and grab him. Her nails digging into his skin as she desperately nears her orgasm. "Menma...a-aahh..h-harder..aaahhhnn!" She whispers in hoarse voice already out of breath. Menma happily complies and readjusts pulling up her one leg and putting it on his shoulder allowing him deeper harder penetrations. A loud gasp followed by a moan leaves the pink-haired beauty's mouth as the position allows Menma to hit her sweet spot. Sakura's moans turn to screams as her bock lifts off the bed. Blinding white light covers her eyes as her walls tighten beyond belief making him curse. She cums hard. Her body shaking as Menma tries to make hers last longer. She falls limp in his arms but the man above him still isn't done yet.

"Fuck!" he cursed under his breath when her wall tightening and twitching around his cock, driving him so close to his own orgasm. He smashed his lips onto her welcoming lips, engaging in a passionate and rough kiss. She moved her hands and tangles her fingers on his hair as he moves his hip faster. He slammed into her sweet cavern one last time, deeper and harder than before as he tensed up, releasing his hot seeds deep into his beloved's womb shots after shots, filling her up to the brim. Sakura shuddered from the hot and delightful sensations inside her. He presses his body to hers but is careful not to crush her as they catch their breath. His places his head at her neck, breathing in her sweet scent again as he listening to their synchronized heartbeats. Once he calms down, he slowly pulls out of her, earning him a soft moan from her kiss swollen red lips. He laid down beside her and his arms wrapped protectively and possessively around her waist as he pulls her closer to him, causing her to let a small laugh out in between her heavy breathing.

They lay tangled in the sheets after making love. Menma kisses the top of her head and whispers "I love you…" Sakura's eyes widen as she looks at his smiling face. She kisses him hard "I love you too.. I love you too!" She keeps repeating in between kisses. Menma chuckles and kisses back and then lies still for a while. His eyes closing almost immediately when... "mama! Papa! Uwaaaaaahhh!"

Menma snapped his eyes open before he groans softly, reluctantly untangled himself from Sakura when Sakura squirmed, trying to get free from his hold to attend her children. Sakura gets out of the bed and put on her nightdress as Menma sits up, watching her rush out of the room, heading towards their sons' room. Sakura enters the room and walks towards Shouta's bed. She picked him up and cradled him on her lap trying to calm him down. "Mama is here. Don't be scared," she whispers at his ear, rubbing his back. She looks at Kyouta's bed and saw Kyouta looking at her. She smiled and reaches out her hand, telling him to come to her. Kyouta got up and out of the bed, walking towards her and Shouta. He took her hand and sat beside Sakura. At the door, Menma already dressed in his clean boxers and a black singlet, leaning his side at the door frame, watching the sweet sight of his beloved and their children that will burn into his memory forever.

Menma being the loving father he is sighs and goes up to them first patting Kyouta's head "you okay buddy?" The boy in question blinks his green eyes and nods while clinging more to his mother's arm. Menma smiles and grabs Shouta from his wife picking him up in his arms. The little 5 year old boy looks at his father with teary eyes. "Well well I can't believe the little guy who beat me in arm wrestling today is crying over a nightmare" Menma chuckles. Shouta bites his lip blushing and looks away pouting " there were ghosts...you know I don't like ghost papa..." Menma smiles "they're not real kiddo. It was only a nightmare" the boy looks at his father "hai.. papa.. I'll be strong..." Menma nods and puts him back in bed "okay ready to sleep? Kyouta get in your bed" the boy gets up from next to his mother after kissing his mother goodnight and gets in his bed. Menma looks at Sakura "Bed... Now..." he says and leaves. Sakura smiles and looks at her son who's holding a white teddy bear she gave him. She leans forward and kisses his forehead "I'll have your papa move Kyou-chan's bed next to yours tomorrow.. But for now… sleep..." she gets up and walks to the door looking at them "mama loves you" both boys said in union "we love you too mama" she smiles and leaves going to her room.

Menma was sitting at the edge of their bed when Sakura walked into their bedroom. She closed the door behind her and walks towards the bed. She pulled up the comforter and slipped under the comforter, lying on her side of the bed, looking at him. Menma's fingers were playing with something in his hand. He knew Sakura already getting on the bed when he could feel her weight on the bed. He got up and pulled up the comforter, getting on the bed beside her in sitting position. He took her hand and kissed the back of her hand and Sakura's eyes widened slightly, looking at Menma's sweet move. Menma wrapped his large hands around Sakura's wrist and leant down to kiss her softly which she happily kissed back but at the same time curious to know what is he doing. "Happy anniversary, my beautiful flower," he whispered softly after he softly breaks the kiss. He pulled his hands away, showing a beautiful white gold charm bracelet wrapped loosely around Sakura's wrist. Sakura looked down at the bracelets, her eyes starting to get watery. She was not crying because of the bracelet but she was crying out of happiness. All their bittersweet memories together, all the good and the bad things they have been through together just comes flashing in her mind. She was happy now and she knew she could never ask for more. Menma hovered over her and kissed her forehead while his hand cupping her cheek. He used his thumb to wipe away her tear as he showered her face with kisses. "Shh… Don't cry, love. I love you from the bottom of my heart," he whispers sweetly before he pulls away, laying on his back and pull her on top of him so that her head lying on his chest. "I love you too, Menma. Thank you for everything," she said softly and lovingly, making Menma smiles. He strokes her hair gently and they stay like that until they both fall asleep.


End file.
